Love Bites & Bruises
by sxgittxrius
Summary: Tom gets jealous while Hermione is on the phone with a certain Weasley.


The soft skin pressed against his back drove him crazy from just the action of her hands was placing him on the edge of lust and desire for his girlfriend, of trapping her in his arms and just take her there on his floor, but he couldn't lift a finger on her as she was in a deep conversation with her 'muggle' friend over the phone about Merlin knows what.

He was in too deep by his insane thoughts that he didn't hear her soft giggles, he flicked his attention back to her and narrowed his gaze. she paid no absolute attention towards her sexually frustrated boyfriend that was glaring daggers at her. Hermione felt the glare as if it pierced towards her soul, she looked down at the man but he went back to reading his book, she raised her brows and went back to chatting to her friend.

"Oh my, really? I'm happy for you Septimus!"

The familiar name from his Hogwarts days got him back staring at her as she animatedly talked to said man over the phone, Tom frowned as he sees his girlfriend giggle to the phone again.

Septimus? Septimus Weasley? Is that who she's talking to?

Her cheerful voice and laughter were directed towards another man and it made Tom sigh heavily. He was getting jealous over nothing, one stupid phone call in fact and what made it worse was that she probably was laughing at something Weasley had said and it annoyed him.

Every few seconds Tom would glance in Hermione's way with a frown and his eyes would be graced with her delicious sight of her long, smooth legs with her plump thighs that were slightly covered up with his white button up shirt from his school days as it only covered everything but her long legs.

Every time he stares at his book and back towards his girlfriend again, he would catch the sight of bite marks and mall bruises that were fading too quickly towards his liking, he just placed them a few hours ago and he didn't like how they were fading fast.

He devilishly grinned when she moved to place one of her thighs on the other, it gave him the scene of one of her thighs covered in reddish marks in between her thighs, it had reminded him of the night before, of how it was filled with passionate moans, sighs, kisses and pleasured yet muffled yells.

She felt the stare from him that she had to look away from the clock on the wall, she looked at him and found him staring at her, he was frowning but his eyes were lusting for her.

"Sorry, Septimus, I've got to go."

At this sentence, Tom perked up and devilishly grinned.

"Alright, have a good night."

Before she could place the phone back to the phone holder on the small stand, she felt hands slithering to her thighs to her waist and they immediately tightened around her body. She froze when she could feel his hot breath as he whispered against the side of her ear.

"You've kept me long enough, Hermione. I waited for you for too long just for you to end the call with Weasley. You know what happens when I get impatient, don't you?"

"T-tom, I'm sorry, I get so caught up in conversations and forgot tha-" Her breath hitched when he placed a hand in between her thighs.

He scoffed at her reply and placed kisses on the back of her neck, he uttered a reply with frustration, "You forgot? Hermione Granger, the know-it-all forgot? You know what you get for forgetting right?"

"Y-yes"

"Say it. I want you to say it out loud. Let me hear you say it, Hermione."

"P-punishment." Hermione stuttered.

She gasped at the feeling of being lifted and thrown over his shoulder, Tom started to walk into the bedroom slowly building up the anticipation and he grasped her thighs harder, making her feel his nails digging into her skin, she whimpered as he chuckled.

"Ready for another round my Dark Lady? This time, I'm not going to hold back." he whispered as he pushed back the door into their room.

The grip on her thigh were painful, she tried to wiggle her way out of his grasp, Tom noticed and smirked.

"Trying to escape from me are you, Granger?" He asked as he pushed her to the bed, placing kisses to her jaw and pressing his knees on both sides of Hermione's thighs trapping her underneath.

"N-no."

"You can't escape from me Granger, you will be punished for your actions."

He stopped and pressed his lips by her ear and sighed heavily before kissing the lobe.

He gripped her wrists firmly and pressed his knees into the bed as she continued to struggle until he pressed his warm lips against her neck.

Tom smirked at the form underneath him, but he leaned down to continue to press feather kisses against the side of her neck and leaving bites that were a palette of pink and faded love bites.

He tightened his grasp around he wrist and bit hard on her collarbone, a streak of a tear tracked down her cheeks as she whimpered in pain.

"T-tom, please, stop. You're hurting me."

He stopped his actions and narrowed his eyes at her tracks of tears. The sight of his girlfriends submissive form made his insides churn but he had to hold that feeling back.

His eyes drooped just a little bit, Tom hid it and pressed a finger against her lips and whispered to her ear in fake kindness that turned into his desire.

"I don't like being ignored for too long, Hermione. But this is what you deserve my Dark Lady. Did you know how long I had to wait for you to end your conversation with Weasley?"

His kindness that he faked made Hermione's knees weak. He smirked at her reaction to him. He dug his nails into her skin as he pressed his body up against hers as he darkly mumbled to her ear, "This is your fault Granger. You're taking responsibility for this because if you don't, I won't give you the chance to walk ever again."

Tom buried his face into the crook of her soft neck and bit into her skin like it was an apple. He could hear the soft gasps that came from her lips but that didn't stop him from continuing his punishment.

Tom removed his shirt and ripped off her own as quickly as he could and pressed his chest against hers as he smiled with malice behind his burning gaze.

It was the perfect disguise for his lust.

But he stopped his sadistic actions once he heard a loud whimper come from her throat.

Hermione was terrified of how her boyfriend became sadistic, she let out a whimper and let out a tiny squeak of "I'm sorry."

Before she could comprehend anything she was flipped over and she could feel the cold air on her back and the warmth underneath herself.

She opened her eyes slowly and what graced her eyes was a sight that would burn forever in her mind.

Tom lied underneath her form with a frown on his face and his eyes closed.

Before Hermione could say anything he whispered lowly, "Take your opportunity to have revenge on me. Sorry I made you cry, My beautiful Dark Lady."

She froze and tried to process his words, and once she did she giggled softly and tangled her fingers through his wet dark locks with a smile etched onto her face.

He stared at her for a while and once his eyes softened at her laughing reaction, he too smiled and placed his hands on her thighs.

"Anytime now Granger, I won't be getting any harder in a few moments."

He smirked until he felt a pressure on the side of his neck once she nuzzled him.

Her nails dug into his chest, leaving multiple scratches that left little flecks of blood among them. The taste that was on her tongue seemed like traces of liquor but he couldn't pinpoint the flavor as she pulled away and bit the side of her plump lip.

She huckled darkly and tugged at his pants while purring seductively, "You said I can have my payback, did you?" She said as she tugged on his boxers, "Now take them off Riddle."

\-- -- -- -- TR/HG -- -- -- --


End file.
